Secrets
by lNekonel
Summary: Everyonee has a secret. Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha share a secret together, but what secret do they hide? Boruto hides a secret himself? What secrets do they all have? A series of lemons so watch out!
1. Chapter 1

The hokage sighed in tiredness. He was stuck in his office doing countless amount of paper work which didn't make him happy. "Boy...is this so boring..." Naruto mumbled to himself and dropped his forehead to the desk with a large thud. Most of the people were mostly away on missions and a few people stayed back but were still pretty busy.

A knock came on the door which made the hokage sit up straight. "Come in" Naruto wondered who out was since the missions were going to take a lot of time to get finished. The door opened to reveal the young Uchiha, Sarada. "Ohayo Sarada... What brings you here?" Naruto asked with a smile that made the younger girl blush.

"My parents left on a mission and they told me that if I needed anything, go to you Senpai and I really need help on this question..." she said shyly and Naruto nodded. He would be glad to help out the younger girl.

Sarada sat on his lap and they started to work together. Naruto was having a hard time however, with the sight that Sarada was giving him. The man could see her black panties and he was able to see her but crack. His dick bulged up but he tried his best to calm it down.

"What is that?" Sarada asked while getting off of him and looking at the thing that was trying to get out of pants. Naruto gulped since he had been caught but played it cool. "It's my dick" Sarada looked at it with bright eyes.

Her hand went over the bulge and started to rub it slowly that made Naruto blush. "How do I make it feel better?" Sarada asked while reaching for the zipper.

Naruto gulped uneasily while he let Sarada zip down his pants to bulge up a ten-inch cock. Sarada gave a nervous look until the hokage spoke up.

"Y-You rub it with your hands" Naruto spoke up and Sarada blushed a bright pink. She put her two hands on each side and started to gently rub it.

"That's more like it..." Naruto's eyebrow twitched in pleasure at the younger girl's touch. Damn. Naruto never knew she could be so good at this. His cock grew bigger while the young Uchiha pleased him.

"Now you put it in your mouth" Naruto added in which caused the girl to stop and look at him. Sarada gave a puzzled look and then glanced down at the growing cock.

Her hands kept it steady and she opened her mouth. She entered the cock inside her mouth halfway but the hokage pushed it all into her mouth which took the younger girl in surprise. She obliged and started to suck on it.

"Like this?" Sarada asked while moving her head back and forth and sucking it. His cock twitched inside her mouth and Naruto gave a reply.

"Mm...yeah. Just go a little faster" before Sarada could do anything, the hokage grabbed her head steady and started to fuck her mouth with such eagerness. A light moan came out of Sarada's mouth while it was getting fucked.

"I-I'm cumming!" The hokage shouted and came inside her mouth. Sarada looked quite surprised and gulped it all since it was flowing out of her mouth. It tasted sour and bitter but the hokage seemed  
pleased with it so she continued.

Naruto took his cock out of her mouth and catched his breath quickly. He leaned back to his big chair and let out an aftershock of cum. It squirted out to her face and all over her body which made the man quite aroused by the pure sight of it.

"Sit on my lap and face me" the hokage ordered and Sarada did so without hesitation. She sat on her knees which were in between Naruto's legs and faced v him.

"W-What are you doing!?" Sarada squeaked as Naruto's hands took off her clothes one by one. He left her naked and smiled to her.

"Sorry but that expression that you have is so cute!" Naruto said with a smile that made the younger girl blush a deep red.

"Ah!" Sarada gave out loud moan while Naruto massaged her two small breasts gently and started to suck on one. Her breathing became hard and she was overflowing from down below.

"Relax kiddo" Naruto said with a reassuring smile and without warning, his hand traveled to her clit and started to rub it with his thumb.

"ah...Mn!" The more the hokage touched her, the wetter she was getting. She couldn't stand it and rested her chin on his shoulder while Naruto's fingers got to work.

"S-Something is building up inside of me..ah..Mn" Sarada moaned out which was music to the man's ears. He inserted a finger inside of her and moved it in and out of her slowly.

"Then we must take care of that, don't you think?" The hokage asked with a mischievous smile while inserting a second finger into her insides.

"Y-Yes!" Sarada moaned out loud and Naruto hurried his face. "I'm cumming! I'm c-cumming!" Sarada shouted as her love juices poured out with a loud moan.

Her juices dripped out and wet the chair that they were both sitting in. Sarada catched her breath while the hokage took his fingers out of her. That made his cock go erect again.

"Now we are going to put it in,okay?" Naruto rubbed his member and made Sarada get off from the chair. He stood up as well and made her turn around to face the desk, her small hands rested on it while the hokage made her stick her butt up.

"I-I don't think it's going to fit..." Sarada looked at his growing member once more and turned around. Naruto laughed at her comment. He placed the tip of his cock on her entrance.

Naruto reached for one of his drawers and opened it. He took out a bottle of lube and uncapped it. "W-What is that?" Sarada asked while this weird gel-looking thing was being poured over the hokage's dick. He rubbed it until it became shiny and then he pointed the bottle to her entrance. "This is called lube. It helps it go inside" he poured a large amount on his hand and then started to rub it all on her pussy.

"Ah...mm..." Sarada gave out light moans at that sensational touch that her Senpai was giving her. She was just getting more wet by it

"Besides, you're an Uchiha! You can handle everything!" Naruto inserted his cock into her and Sarada let out a moan.

"Ahhh!" Sarada's legs were shaking while such a big thing was inside of her. Blood traveled down to her thighs since it was her first time.

"I-Its so tight...it feels good!" Naruto groaned out and took off his cloak. He striped off his shirt to reveal his muscles from training allot. He even took off his underwear and pants to leave them to be both naked.

"Mn! Ah! Haha...ah!" Sarada's moans grew louder with each thrust given to her. The sight of Naruto made him think of an idea. "Shadow clone justu!" Naruto made appear a clone of his naked.

Without separating from her, he made her face the naked clone and Sarada started to suck his big cock while getting fucked. Sarada felt so horny with the sight of two hokages pleasing her. "Ah! Nm! Mn! No!" Sarada came once more.

The hokage continued even faster to wrap things up and he finally came. He took out his member and sprayed all the cum into her back while Sarada took the clone's cum. The clone of his disappeared and Sarada collapsed to the floor with a large thud.

"We will continue 'training' tomorrow okay kiddo?" Naruto asked while zipping up with pants up. "H-Hai...Senpai..." Sarada replied back with a smile on her face.


	2. Author's note:

**That was my first fanfic so please go easy on me! If you have any comments, corrections, or suggestions, please review!**

 **-Evangeline**


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter to this story and I hope you like it.**

 ***warning once again for smut and please read at your own risk***

 **I'm barely new here so please go easy on me**

 **-Evangeline**

* * *

Naruto and Sarada walked deeper in the forest. They were supposed to be 'training' but their definitions were different. They made sure they went to a place where no one would find them.

The hokage took off her clothes and left her naked in front of him. His pants had a bump on them already just by the pure sight. The zipper was slowly brought down to bring out his big cock. Naruto rubbed it while thinking of what to do with  
the young girl today.

Before Sarada could say anything, Naruto made her turn around so her back could face him. He crouched forward and slided his big member on the entrance of her pussy. He only teased her without putting it inside of her and that was driving the younger girl mad.

"Mmmm...ah..n" Sarada moaned out by the slight touch and was craving for his big cock deep inside. Her shaky hand traveled down to her pussy, trying to get the big cock inside of her but the hokage grabbed her wrist.

"A bad girl like you needs to be punished, don't you think?" Naruto asked the younger girl who was in moans. He took off her head band that represented that she was a shinobi of the leaf village. The hokage tied her wrists back.

"I'm sorry, S-Senpai!" She yelped out but Naruto had already put her to her knees and made her face him. A muffled moan came out as his big dick entered her mouth. "Mnnff!?" Sarada's muffled moans excited Naruto more.

"Keep sucking on it... That's more like it... Damn this feels good..." Naruto moaned out in pleasure since the young Uchiha was just simply too good. His cock twitched with every thrust inside her mouth. He was so close to cumming.

"Hngg!" Naruto grit out and let out a bunch of semen and filled up the girl's mouth. It overflowed and dripped to the grass. Sarada swallowed everything and Naruto kept on rubbing his member.

Sarada came too and get love juices wet the grass and mixed with the semen. "Are you ready for your punishment?" He asked with a smile that made the Uchiha blush and nod.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto made appear not just one clone but three clones. They were naked however and that made the young girl get extremely turned on. Two of the clones made her suck two dicks at once. Sarada couldn't believe how much was she seeing more.

They stopped when she was just so close to cumming. Two of the clones picked her up and made her face the real Naruto. Naruto went behind her and stook a finger inside her tight asshole. "N!?" She moaned out at that weird feeling

"Ahhh!" Naruto stuck his 10-inch cock inside her asshole without preparing her up for it. "This is...incredible!" Naruto groaned out and took off his shirt to reveal his muscles. His hands locked on her thighs and picked her up on his own.

"Man! This is simply too good!" Sarada's moans grew louder with the hokage's claim and because he kept on thrusting harder inside of her. The two clones kissed her at the same time and saliva rolled down her neck.

Sarada's shaky hands rubbed each cock of of the two while being kissed and fucked. One of the clones pinched her boobs and started to rub them roughly. "You are a dirty girl..." the hokage whispered huskily and started to lick her neck.

"Please don't call me that! Ah...ah! Ahhh!" Semen filled her up and gave a weird moan at that weird sensation. Cum covered her body from the clones and they disappeared with white smoke.

"What are you doing?" Sarada asked while Naruto covered her eyes with her head band to greet the girl nothing but darkness. "I'm taking you somewhere that is secret" he replied back with a smile.

* * *

Sarada's eyes were uncovered to reveal a cave but it was turned into a house. Or more like a dungeon due to the fire lighting up the place. Shelves, a bed, a table, and a couch were the only things inside. It wasn't an average place but a sex dungeon.

"M?" Sarada moaned out in confusion in what just went inside her butt. The hokage had just put a tail on her that was being connected through her asshole. "W-What?" Sarada said to her self but Naruto seemed to be enjoying this.

He put dog ears on her which made her face turn a bright crimson. The shelves had nothing but sex toys and many other wonders to please her. "You are my dog now..." Naruto huskily whispered into her ear that made her go weak at her knees.

"Sit" Naruto said and pointed to the couch. The Uchiha did as told and sat down. She winced a little since the tail was going more inside of her but she shrugged it off. Naruto spread her legs apart to reveal her wet core.

"T-Take care of me...senpai" Sarada replied while Naruto put on a collar on her and attached a leash. "Ah..." she moaned when the ten-inch cock entered inside of her.

They switched positions and now it was Sarada sitting on the hokage. Naruto pushed her hips up and down very fast that deserved various moans. She arched her back but was pulled on forward to a kiss by a pull on the least.

"Mn...Mn!" Sarada moaned while Naruto took off the tail and replaced it with a finger moving in and out of her. He reached for something that appeared to be a dildo later on.

"It hurts!" She winced when two dildos entered her asshole and just spread her out even more. Naruto moved in and out but of her quickly.

"Ugh!" Semen went inside of her that made Naruto grit out his teeth. He continued however since Sarada wasn't finished yet. "AH!" She yelped out while she dripped on the hokage's thighs.

"I love you senpai..." the Uchiha said in between breathes and Naruto smiled back.

* * *

Boruto couldn't believe his eyes. His father and best friend were having sex. "Hngg!" Boruto moaned out while rubbing his own dick and spilled out semen. How was he going to approach his dad now? Or even see him the same way again?

* * *

Did you like the ending? What do you think is going to happen next? Review your thoughts!

Any comment, question, or suggestion? Please let me know!

-Evangeline


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys and welcome to my third episode of this fanfic. Thank you for all of those people favoriting and following this story so as a gift, I had come up with the third chapter.**

 **This pairing is going to be Bolt X Naruto but those not interested in yaoi? It's fine! Just skip to the second part where you pass the gray line for some Bolt and Naruto X Sarada.**

 **Also, I will be doing one-shots later on so if you want a ship made, just tell me and it will be made. Enjoy the chapter and love the pairings!**

 **-Evangeline**

* * *

"I'm home" Boruto watched his father kiss her mom's cheek and sitting down to eat with the family. Everything was normal for them expect for the dramatized Boruto. "Lots of work today?" His mom asked him while he took a bite of his food.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her which made his little sister, Himawari, smile. Boruto only nodded and tried to finish as soon as possible. Besides his father being the first one to finish, Boruto finished and hurried straight for his room.

"Ha...ha..." Boruto breathed out while he rubbed his nine-inch cock (quite big for his age) and moaning lightly to the touch. "It's his fault..." Boruto blamed his father for turning him into this.

He continued faster and finally came. "Hngg!" He grit out and hot semen dirtied his hand. Boruto catched his breath slowly while looking at the mess in his hand. He continued even after late night, when his family was asleep and nothing but Sarada and Naruto filled his mind.

"Hey, Boruto go to sleep. It's lat..." Naruto walked in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist since he had just came out of the shower. His words died in the end at the sight of Boruto jerking off and he was bottom naked.

"I-Its all your fault.. I saw you did those things to Sarada..." he confessed before his father could even ask him for an explanation. "Do you want to know how it feels or...doing it?" His father walked up to him and faced him.

When he paused, Naruto revealed his horny ten-inch cock bolting up in arousment through the towel . Boruto blushed at the sight of it. "I want to know h-how it feels" Boruto admitted and Naruto smiled.

Boruto couldn't believe this once more in his entire life. He was sucking his father's dick. His father thrusted inside of him, in and out. His hands massaged the hokage's balls to make it grow more.

"Damn...mm" Naruto came into his mouth and Boruto froze. He drank it awkwardly and gulped. Boruto's eyes rested on Naruto.

"Get into a crawling position and face your butt towards me" Naruto ordered and Boruto did it without any objections. He got on the bed on his hands and knees and did as told. His father took his shirt off and Boruto was greeted with cold air that made his nipples erect.

The hokage bended down while his two hands spread his ass cheeks apart to reveal his small hole. Boruto blushed at the weird position he was in now. The man started to lick his tiny hole. "Ah...Mn...that feels good" Boruto moaned out.

His father spread his saliva and entered a finger in to receive the boy's reaction. He entered one and then two. Naruto spit at his cock and started to rub the saliva around it. It was going to hurt him a little since he didn't have lube.

"Mnnn!" Boruto's moans were loud so he closed his mouth and tried to do best. His father had just inserted his cock into that small hole of his. Naruto let out a groan in pleasure due to how tight it was.

"So tight ..." Naruto grit out and kept on moving back and forth. Boruto continued with his shut moans. His father bended over and started to rub his son's cock while his other hand pinched his nipples.

"Mnnff!" Boruto let out a moan but Naruto covered his mouth with the hand that he was teasing his nipples with. Bolt's dick erupted and squirted out cum. Naruto cummed and filled his son's insides with it.

Naruto took his member out and Boruto fell down while catching his shaky breath. "How did it feel, Boruto?" Naruto asked with a proud smile. "I want to know how it feels... doing it" Boruto breathed out, causing his father to drop his towel to the floor.

He turned Boruto around to face him and then got on his knees. "Mn..." Naruto started to suck on his dick that made Boruto give out a shaky release of breath in pleasure that hit him. A small load of pre-cum came out and Naruto licked it off.

They switched sides and now his father was laying back with his bottom half in the air, legs spread apart to reveal his hole. Boruto copied his father and spit on dick and started to rub it. He positioned it at his entrance and entered it slowly.

"Ahhh...keep moving" Naruto moaned out and Boruto moved in and out. His hole wasn't tight neither loose but that might just mean that Boruto wasn't the only one  
who had sex with him. Boruto moved faster that received light moans.

"Ah!" Boruto moaned out and came inside his father. That simple moan made his father cum as well on his bed. Cum dripped down his thighs and the back of his legs.

"Don't tell mother if you want more..." Naruto kissed his son who accepted gladly. This was another secret that was going to maintain a secret.

* * *

"There has been reported various robbings near this town right here. And there has been problems with the sand village here..." Shikamaru pointed at the map that was hanged in the hokage's office.

"Send Shikadai's team over to stop and capture the robbers. I sended K-Kakashi already to a mission so we will send Sasuke over" Naruto stuttered out which made Shikamaru really worried but shrugged it off.

"As you wish" Shikamaru bowed down to him and left to do the things that the hokage had ordered him to. "Nm!" The hokage looked down his desk to reveal a smiling Sarada.

"We almost got caught there" the Uchiha said while licking the cum that had spilled everywhere. Naruto gave her a weak smile and patted her head. Sarada sat on his lap, facing him and kissing him deeply

Naruto had already taken her clothes off and entered the tip inside of her. "It's in!" Sarada moaned out as she let herself drop down. The hokage continued kissing her. His hands pinched her nipples while Naruto entered his tongue into his mouth.

"No matter how many times we do it...you are still tight..." Naruto grit out one last time and cum filled her up. "Ah! Sarada came with him and they made such a big mess now.

Boruto came in with such excitement but then stopped on his tracks when he saw the same situation again. Boruto flushed at the sight but then his father noticed him.

"Hey, Boruto. Want to join us?" Sarada turned around and blushed to his friend. Boruto couldn't refuse, especially when his dick was trying to break out of his pants.

"If t-that's okay with Sarada..." Boruto replied back uneasily but then his friend gave him a slow, shy nod. He walked over meanwhile Naruto and Sarada stood up from the chair. The Uchiha went on her knees and the hokage motioned his son to stand right next to him.

The Uchiha's hands took off his pants along with his boxers. She started to lick his member at first but then started to suck on it. While taking Boruto's member in, her hand took off the hokage's pants and started to rub his dick. The other hand was under Boruto's shirt and teasing his nipples.

A small amount of pre-cum got out but Sarada licked it. His dad picked up Sarada and made her stand up. He slammed his dick into her asshole that made the girl cry out in pleasure. "Boruto... take this hole..." Naruto's fingers spread her pussy and Boruto gulped.

He entered his dick inside of her and started to go in rhythm with his father. "My mind I'd g-oing blank! I-Its just too stimulating!" Everyone cummed together and the Uzumaki's filled her up from both holes.

* * *

Since it's a series, I going to need a little of your help. Have a plot or idea in mind for thid fancficion? Just tell me and it will get down.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-Evangeline


	5. Chapter 4

Pairing: Naruko X Konohamaru

Sorry but no Narusara or Naruto x Boruto today. They will definitely be on the next chapter however so stay tuned

* * *

It was another normal day in Konoha, where people lived in harmony or where shinobi's fought to protect their people. Hinata was at home with Himawari, and Boruto had just finished simply in a mission.

"Excellent job you three in completing that C-rank mission. Now you may head on home" the leader of team 7, konohamaru, thanked them oddly and had just canceled practice for no reason.

"What about training today?" Boruto asked his teacher in confusion since his teacher was really strict when it came to training.

"Unfortunately, I'll be busy today so you guys can practice on your own. ." konohamaru said and disappeared in a hint of white smoke. Mitsuki and Sarada shrugged and started to practice together.

Boruto was left thinking of his teacher's actions and started to run. Their teacher was hiding something from them. "You're not going to practice?" Sarada asked Boruto while he had reached a corner.

"No, sorry!" Boruto apologized and started to run of into the town. Sarada sighed and continued to practice with Mitsuki since there was no other choice. The hokage appeared busy today so it appears that they won't be 'training' in some time.

Boruto reached his teacher's house and creeped up but the door. His hands opened it slowly to reveal that it was unlocked. Probably his teacher was in a hurry? He walked in and saw that two pairs of sandals were there expect one.

The young Uzumaki jumped the step and looked at the sliding door in front of him. A small ray of light came out from the inside to let him know that he was there. He walked slowly and poked his eye through the crack to reveal Konohamaru, sitting down on the floor and kissing a naked girl that was sitting on his lap and facing him.

"Mn... You are so dirty Naruko~..." Konohamaru said while playing with the girls nipples. That girl was no other than the hokage transformed into a female. Boruto blushed and took a step back, his cock trying to break out of his pants and underwear.

Naruko, the hokage, had yellow long hair and long eyelashes. She had every body part of a female. "ah!" Naruko moaned out while Konohamaru inserted the fingers inside of her wet pussy.

His fingers went in and out without mercy and was getting turned on by the Uzumaki's moans. "I-I'm c-cumming!" Hey love juices came out of her and dripped to the floor. Boruto let a breath while rubbing his freshly made bump.

"Come here~..." Konohamaru ordered seductively and made her get on her knees and hands to face him. He slided off his pants enough to take out his own ten-inch cock and pointed out to Naruko .

Naruko crawled over and started to suck on it, moaning a little bit since she was taking it all in. One of her hands started to rub his balls to make him even more big. Cum came out that in which Naruko received gladly. She gulped it all and made eye contact with each other.

"Says the one who can't stop cumming" Naruko fought back and proved a point to the younger man. Konohamaru picked her up and laid her down on the table. They kissed passionately for a minute while his cock slowly entered inside of her.

"Ah...ah...Mn...mnnn" Naruko moaned out while getting fucked, her mouth open, and eyes on the younger man. Konohamaru fucked her and had two fingers already going inside her asshole. His other hand was teasing her clit, making her moans go higher.

"N-Naruko..." Konohamaru warned and kissed her deeply without sleeping down but hurrying up, trying to get both of them to climax. "Ah!" And with that, they both cummed with a big moan. The v younger man catched his breath and took out his big cock.

Naruko's pussy was dropping with white semen onto the floor. A hint of white smoke and Naruko had turned into Naruto. He was still catching his breath and his hole was still dripping out.

Now it was Naruto to have his fun with the younger boy and did. They ended up cumming together with Naruto dressing himself up first. "It's time for me to go, kid" the hokage said while rubbing his cock one more time and pulling up his pants and underwear.

* * *

Next pairing: Narusara and bolt x naruko

Thank you for reading and see you next time!

"Come back tomorrow..." Konohamaru said with a blush while Naruto kissed his cock and went for the door. Boruto blushed and ran out the house before his father could open the door.

Boruto reached his house and locked himself in his room. He started to think of what he had just saw. Then, an idea popped out to his head, an evil idea.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello, and welcome to another chapter to this series. As an apology for posting a late for the last chapter, I decided to make this chapter longer for you guys.

So this chapter **has three parts** : The **first part will be Kakashi X Sasuke X Konohamaru X Naruto**. Don't like yaoi or not interested? That is completely fine because you can skip for the **second part of the story for some Bolt X Naruko**. The third **part of this story will mostly be Naruto X Sarada** so enjoy!

-EvangelinesM

* * *

Today, in the nighttime of Konoha, it was quite peaceful. People were sleeping, hanging out, or even drinking with some friends. The night was enjoyable for anyone, including Naruto, the seventh hokage.

It seems that in the hokage's office, there's a small group hanging out together. Kakashi, Konohamaru, and Sasuke, were in the office and hanging out with the hokage. But of course, their definition was clearly different.

"That's more like it. Keep sucking" Sasuke commanded to Naruto, his hand grasping the hokage's hair hard and making him take his full 10-inch cock.

"Hah, haah..." Naruto breaths like that due to so much pleasure his mouth was feeling. Currently, the hokage was sitting down on a big dildo, his feet was pushing him up and down slowly which made the blond more excited while sucking such a great cock.

The two remaining shinobi were sitting on his desk, slowly jerking off and enjoying the such rather sexy view that the other two were giving to them. To make it even more enjoyable, Konohamaru leaned down and started to suck on the older man's 9-inch cock. It was smaller but it was more thick, making it the best.

"That's more like it, take your Sensei's cock really good" The sixth hokage breathed out while jerking Konohamaru's cock to make him feel good as well.

Naruto was finally naked, all of his clothes were stripped down. His underwear however, were ripped from behind because they were so excited and in a hurry. But it was later taken off because it kept on getting in the hokage's way.

The rest of three were only bottom naked, displaying their cocks, making Naruto more pleased by how much was he was getting tonight.

"Nnnff!" Naruto welcomed in his friend's cum and swallowed it all, enjoying every last drop. His cock also squirted out cum due to how good his mouth and butt was feeling.

"Since you're using a dildo too, I guess our cocks aren't enough, right?" Sasuke asked Naruto huskily while kneeling down and taking Naruto's cum into his fingertips. Then, the Uchiha made him suck his fingers clean, making him eat his own cum.

"I love cocks so much so please... Fuck me" The hokage was lifted up to stand up. The dildo fell out but it was okay since they were going to put him in another position.

They laid the hokage on his back on his desk. Konohamaru took place at his bottom side and lifted the hokage's ankles up to make it go over the younger man's shoulders. His dick entered without warning, making the older man to moan loudly. Due to this position, it granted Konohamaru more access into him.

Sasuke and Kakashi took their positions on the other side of the desk, making, Naruto suck two dicks at the same time. "Since you are such a whore, this is your punishment" Konohamaru said while leaning forward and taking something out from his pants that were also on the desk.

It was a cock ring and it went on tightly in the hokage's member. It is meant to prevent him from cumming, making him feel pain because he wanted to cum so badly.

"Aaah...nhnn..." Naruto moaned out and was about to cum but couldn't due to that cursed ring that he was wearing. Konohamaru entered in and out rapidly, making no time to waste.

The man leaned forward again to one of the hokage's drawers for something without stopping. He found what he wanted and took out a black marker. The young man wrote his name on the older man's dick and smiled.

"To the bitch of Konoha" Konohamaru said and grit his teeth since he was very indeed close to cumming. One more thrust, and came inside of him. "Ngh!" Konohamaru grit out his load inside of him.

"I love cocks so much! Please fuck me till morning!" He said, with his mouth filled with two cocks still. They continued together in a fast pace and came inside of him. It overflowed from his mouth but her drank it all, his face pleading for more.

They flipped him over onto his stomach with Kakashi walking over and taking the marker from the man. "The cum dumpster and bitch of Konoha" he read out loud while Konohamaru spread out his ass cheeks and wrote all over his butt.

Each person wrote their name on his ass and started to write words like: bitch, whore, dumpster, pervert, etc, all over his thighs and abs. Everyone got their turn into fucking Naruto and even getting a nice blow job. Naruto is really the bitch of Konoha.

* * *

"This is so relaxing!" Naruto said to himself while sitting in a unisex public hotspring. Mostly men filled out up however since it was almost midnight. The hokage enjoyed the cool water that refreshed him after a long day of 'hanging out' with his friends.

Naruto still felt doomed because of that cock ring that imprisoned his member. His dick grew so big that it was hard to take it off again. Under his towel that was wrapped around his waist, there was still the writing that they did on him. He cleaned the rest of it off but below his waist still needs to be washed off.

Naruto was only getting turned on under that towel. He liked it when people wrote on him. It was like a sign that he belonged to someone or simply writing him up with such dirty words.

Naruto enjoyed his time in the water until a hand pulled him back behind a rock, a place where no one is here neither see. He protested at first but then stopped in realization of who it was.

"W-What are you doing here, Boruto?" Naruto asked his son nervously, especially since he lied to Hinata that he had to stay back because of work. Boruto could only smile but that was enough to fool Naruto.

The young Uzumaki pulled on his towel and then took it off of him. Naruto blushed and tried to cover his dick along with his writings but it was too late. Boruto didn't say anything however and took out a camera.

"I love your cock! Please fuck me harder!" Naruto moaned out in the video where Kakashi was having his turn into fucking him. "Be a good bitch and repeat after me: I am the bitch of Konoha and I love to get fucked hard!" He smacked the hokage's but, making him moan louder.

"I am the bitch of Konoha! Ah! A-And I love to get fucked hard- ah!" Naruto moaned and repeated as best as Kakashi could. Kakashi hurried his pace and came inside of him.

Boruto smirked while making the camera disappear with a hint of white smoke. Naruto was pale and didn't know what to tell him. "W-What is it that you want?" Naruto demanded but Boruto only went to him and kissed him.

"Turn into Naruko and obey to every command from now on for the rest of your life" Boruto demanded back and the hokage nodded. He transformed into Naruko but still had a dick because of that cock ring.

They kissed, fiercely, putting the girls wrists pinned on the rock. They stopped eventually, switching places and now Boruto had his back on the rock. "Now be a good girl and sit on my lap, Naruko~" Boruto ordered and the girl had no time to waste.

Naruko awkwardly sat on his lap until Boruto's dick poked through the towel. He entered it inside of her butthole and closed her mouth. "Be a good bitch and take it all.." Boruto whispered into get ear and nibbled on it.

"Mn!...Mn!" She moaned out while he entered in and out of her. With his cock ending in and out of her, his mouth started to suck on her nipples while the other hand jerked off the cock of Naruko's.

"No...I'm close!" She whispered a moan since there was still people in the hotspring. For dear's sake, she was getting fucked underwater. Boruto stopped and now faced her, an evil smirk played because she was so close to coming.

Without warning, Boruto slammed for fingers inside her wet pussy. "Mn!" She kept her mouth closed because it was for both of their sakes. Boruto leaned in and started to suck the tip of her cock to make her close to more.

"I'm cumming!" She shouted out this time but most of the people didn't bother to listen. Naruko came through her dick and pussy. Her love juices went out and get dick had finally ripped that cock ring.

Semen filled Boruto's face but he wasn't pleased at all. "Someone's been s bad bitch, haven't they? Are you ready for your punishment tomorrow?" Boruto whispered and the weak Naruko nodded. He disappeared in a hint of white smoke that made Naruko turn back into Naruto.

"A clone!?" He told himself while he blushed a bright crimson. What did that soon of his have in store for him as a punishment?

* * *

The hokage gave out a sigh in defeat, followed by a little groan in the end. Naruto was working in his office, filling out paperwork with an unpleasant face.

Naruto was now Boruto's slave until god knows when he will stop. That didn't mostly bothered him and even sort of liked it but it was because of what Boruto did to him. Under his desk, under his pants, he had no underwear.

It wasn't that either. Under his pants, was his member, locked up in a cock cage. Naruto couldn't jerk off neither fuck someone because it was locked up with a key and only Boruto has the key.

The cock cage had long chains to wrap it even around his waist. He had an anal hook inside of him that was attached to the chains, and felt really horny everytime he shifted on his chair.

A knock came from the door making Naruto look up from his papers. "Come in" he responded to see Sarada shutting the door behind her. The hokage gave a weak smile as Sarada walked over to his desk and put her hand in his pants, the place where his dick was.

"Sarada you have to help me out, Boruto put this thing on me and we can't fuck for a while" the hokage pleaded. The young Uchiha unzipped his pants only to take out his locked, aching member. Sarada looked at the man to have a troubled yet, pleading face.

The Uchiha for onto get knees and faced the hokage's cock. She took off her glasses and then leaned in forward, not caring if he was imprisoned at all.

"S-Senpai" Sarada said before licking his cock through the cage. Her small hands reached up to take off the hokage's shirt. Naruto got the memo and took it off in his own. Her hands reached for his abs, slowly traveling up to his nipples.

"Ah...much better..." Naruto moaned out and dropped his head back. Sarada only sucked on the places where it was free from a metal bar or something, and those places were limited.

"Mn... Your dick is growing bigger Senpai~" Sarada teased while pinching onto his nipples gently. The girl later sat on him and started to lick his nipples. The growing member of his was slowly rubbing on her pussy even with clothes on.

"Damn it, Sarada.. I'm gonna cum..." Naruto grit out and came. It went all over her clothes which made Sarada smile. They kissed deeply until Sarada went back on her knees to lick all of that semen.

"I have another idea" Sarada said with a smile while she slowly took off her clothes to let her be naked. She grabbed his cock and poked it at her entrance.

"H-Hey Sarada...w-wait!" He grit out because his caged cock was inside of her. "Muahhh!" Sarada let out a big moan, her pussy clamping down on the member of his.

It was so tight as usual that it made Naruto feel really good. "Ah! Your dick is making me feel so good! Mn!" She moaned out while her hips moved up and down quickly since they were caught up in the moment.

"Ah!" They both moaned out, cumming together. The couple catched their breaths while looking at each other. "Senpai.." and with that, they shared a deep kiss together

* * *

 **So I have been getting some reviews and here are my answers:**

 **Guest one: Bolt X Naruto is certain to come in more later on this series so no need to worry. Also, I will be making a series of lemon one shots in the Naruto world so if you have a suggestion, please review!**

 **Guest two: Techincally, Naruto is screwing everyone without a doubt ;)**

 **Comments, Suggestions, Mistakes? Please review and I will try my best to fix it or respond. Also, I will be making some yaoi one-shots in the Naruto world so if you have a pair, please let me know.**

 **I will also be making another series of Naruto X Sakura X Bolt X Sarada so please comment on that as well**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE:

**So thank you to all the people who reviewed and leaving all of those comments. Most of them are positive but then comes the haters... As a result of this, I'm sort of down and at the same time I've come across writer's block.**

 **Narusara was a ship that was made and I was glad enough to be some of the first people to write a fanfic about it but unfortunately, haters have to hate.**

 **It's difficult for me continuing the series with low imagination now so if you have a plot or ship into mind that goes along with this story, please feel free to review. Please leave something positive for me to get better and hopefully get something planned out.**

 **Even if I can't write, I will force the sake of you guys and will come up with a story by Monday and if not, I will write two chapters for the delay. I love you guys and please leave something positive :(**

 **-Evangelines**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys but unfortunately I have no idea from where to continue this series so I will be putting it on hold for now. If you want to continue the story, feel free to PM me and we will sort something out.**

 **That doesn't mean I'm stopping from writing so if you'd like, _please check out my second series if you are intrested into Naruto X _ yaoi ships._**

 **This series isn't done yet so that's why it's on hold because of writer's block. So I apologize for putting it on hold but at the same time, feel free to check out my second series. Thanks for the support!**

 **_Nekone**


End file.
